Just Different
by Pretty Pilot
Summary: Revised story from 4 years ago. After Mamoru's death, Usagi meets someone new that she can possibly fall in love with. But she feels that she is betraying Mamoru's memory. Can she realize that her new love is no better than her first? It's just different.


**Notes:**

**Well…….. strange that 4 years later I would think on this and go back and read my work. Not half bad if you ask me. LOL**

**I have edited it and revised it. So let's see if I can make it better.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon. Nor am I making a profit. So don't sue. It would be silly to anyway. I don't have anything.

* * *

Loss

"Your Majesty," the servant said interrupting Usagi's meditative seat on her throne. She glanced up with expectation. "I was sent to tell you it's time." Usagi bit back a sob and covered her face with her slender hands. The servant felt an overwhelming sense of grief for the beloved monarch.

Steeling herself, the Queen stood, "Someone find the Princess."

"Yes, Your Majesty." The servant bowed and left the throne room.

Gathering her strength she hurried as fast a she could through the Crystal Palace to the room she had shared with her Mamo-chan for the past ten years. The room that had held so many happy memories of love was now a room that held her husband's deathbed.

She paused at the door before stepping into the room with apprehension. Mamoru was lying in the middle of the large four poster bed, vaguely aware of anything around him. But as soon as his beloved walked in his face showed a trace of a smile. He was too weak to show much more. Usagi smiled back as best she could at the man that she had loved for centuries.

"Usa-ko," he breathed as if the name was life itself. She made her way quickly over to the edge of the bed, kneeling as she grabbed his hand.

"I love you." He whispered as he stared into her eyes.

At those words, her self reserve shattered. "Oh, God, I love you too." She sobbed.

With what little strength he had, he lifted his hand to cradle her face, wiping the tears from her cheeks with his thumb. "Shh… it's okay."

"Daddy?" they heard a questioning voice.

Mamoru let his gaze fall from his beautiful wife to his daughter. He bade her from her post at the door with a gentle wave of his hand.

Chibi-usa raced to her father's side. "Oh, my baby girl." He sighed as she grasped his arm, laying her small head on his shoulder.

Hearing somber foot steps from the hall, the royal family looked up to the door seeing four melancholy faces. Mamoru gazed at the Sailor Scouts making eye contact with all of them. "Take care of my girls." He looked directly at Rei and repeated more vehemently "Remember what I said. Take care of my girls." The dark haired scout nodded in understanding and he relaxed.

He turned back staring at the two most important things in his life. "Take care of your mom, princess" He murmured to Chibi-Usa. Catching one last glimpse of his wife's beautiful face he felt at peace. "I love you. I love you both…" he closed his eyes and sighed.

"Daddy?"

"Mamo-chan? No…" she whimpered.

"Mama!" Usa yelled as launched herself into her mothers arms.

Ami stepped up behind them and picked Usa up. The girl buried her face into the woman shoulder.

Ami then placed her hand on Usagi's shoulder as a slight means of comfort before taking the distraught little girl out of the room. The other soldiers followed suit leaving no one but two servents at the door.

"Leave us." The Queen commanded.

They bowed and made their way out of the chamber.

Left alone, Usagi stared into the face of the only man she had ever loved, unable to fully comprehend that he was now gone. "How am I going to live without you?" she asked knowing there would be no answer. Holding back a sob, she asked again, "How am I going to make it? I don't think I can make it." A torrent of pain crashed into her with the force of a tidal wave. She released a tortured cry and crawled onto the bed. Wrapping herself around him, she placed her head on his chest and wept, knowing this was the last time she'd ever have him in her arms again. "No, I don't think I can make it."

Lots of Love

Pretty Pilot out…


End file.
